parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All-Stars: The Movie
SullyPwnzFilms3195's Movie Spoof of "The Peanuts Movie" Plot When Emily Elizabeth moves into his neighborhood, Bobby Generic becomes infatuated with her, though worries his long-running streak of failures will prevent her from noticing him. After Jackie tells him he should try being more confident, Bobby Generic decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding one that will get Emily Elizabeth to notice him. His first attempt is to participate in the school's talent show with a magic act and Astro helps as well as Heathcliff. However, when Bubbles's act is gone wrong, Bobby Generic sacrifices his time for her, then he's willing to help his sister from being humiliated, although he humiliates himself in return. Bobby Generic subsequently decides to impress Emily Elizabeth with dance skills, so he signs up for the school dance and gets Astro to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Bobby Generic starts to attract praise for his skills, but then he slips and sets off the sprinkler system, causing the dance to be cut short and all the other students to look down upon him once more. Later, Bobby Generic is partnered with Emily Elizabeth to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but she is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Bobby Generic to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both Emily Elizabeth and his teacher, Bobby Generic writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Piece. At the same time, Bobby Generic finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a standardized test. His friends and the other students congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. When he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, however, he learns the test papers are accidentally mixed up and the perfect score actually belongs to Daphne Blake; Bobby Generic declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. His book report is later completely ruined by a Red Model model plane causing for shredding the report, and he admits to Emily Elizabeth he has caused them to both fail the assignment. Before leaving school for the summer, Bobby Generic is surprised when Emily Elizabeth chooses him for a pen pal. Elroy Jetson convinces Bobby Generic he needs to tell Emily Elizabeth how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers she is about to leave on a bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, thinking the whole world is against him, Bobby Generic sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree, and the string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him. Amazed to see Bobby Generic flying a kite, his friends follow. Upon reaching the bus, Bobby Generic finally asks the Emily Elizabeth why she has chosen him in spite of his failures. Emily Elizabeth explains she admires his selflessness and his determination and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another; the other children congratulate him as a true friend and carry him off. In a subplot, after finding a perfect computer in the computer store, Astro decides to write a novel about the World War Flying Ace, trying to save Fifi (from Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown) from the Red Baron with Toro and Pancho and his friends', the appilances help, using the key events and situations surrounding Bobby Generic as inspiration to develop his story. He ends up acting out his adventure physically, pulling himself across a line of lights and imagining it as a rope across a broken bridge, he comes across Bobby Generic and the gang several times along the way. Astro defeats the Red Baron and rescues Fifi from an airplane. When Jackie finishes reading, she calls it the dumbest story she has ever read, so Astro throws the ball at her in retaliation and kisses her nose causing her to run away in disgust yelling that she has "dog germs". Cast * Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) as Charlie Brown * Jackie (Bobby's World) as Lucy van Pelt * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Sally Brown * Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) as Linus Van Pelt * Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988 series)) as The Little Red-Haired Girl * Daphne Blake (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) as Peppermint Patty * Velma Dinkley (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) as Marcie * Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Franklin * The Great Gonzo (Muppet Babies) as Schroeder * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace (1986 series)) as Patty * Helga (Hey Arnold!) as Violet Gray * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace (1986 series)) as Pigpen * Joey McDonald (Dennis the Menace (1986 series)) as Little Kid * Christopher Robin (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Shermy * Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) as Frieda * Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) as Miss Othmar * Charlene (Cathy Animated Specials) as Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl * Red Baron as Himself * Fifi (Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Gettlng Married, Charlie Brown) as Herself * Astro the Space Mutt (The Jetsons) as Snoopy * Toro and Pancho (Tijuana Toads) as Woodstock * Lampy, Kirby, Blanky, Radio and Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) as Snoopy's Beagle Scouts * Snagglepuss, Wile E. Coyote, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear (Laff-A-Lympics) as Snoopy's siblings Trivia Cartoon All-Stars The Movie is release January 12, 2018. Gallery Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:SullyPwnzFilms3195 Category:YouTube Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Dailymotion